Little Problems
Detailed sypnosis With his marriage to Cassandra coming up, Rodney is worried that he'll never receive his diploma in computers, having apparently failed his exams again, and also has the problem of needing to find £2000 for his and Cassandra's new flat. However, Del Boy takes care of these problems, as he announces that he's giving Rodney the £2000 for a wedding present, and then hands over Rodney's diploma, telling him that his teacher had been delayed marking some of the diplomas. When Rodney leaves though, Del confides to Uncle Albert that Rodney had in fact completely failed his exam, and his teacher required a £150 bribe in order to give a passing grade, and what's more, Del will need either need to sell his stock of mobile phones or get Boycie to pay up for the dodgy VCRs Del sold him a few months ago (in "Danger UXD") to raise the £2000. The following night, Del finds it hard work selling his phones, and Boycie claims to be out of pocket, thanks to a slump in the used car market and the medical bills for Marlene's pregnancy. Things get a whole lot worse when Mickey Pearce and Jevon enter the Nag's Head with cuts, bruises, and broken bones all over their bodies and tell Del that Tony and Danny, the Driscoll Brothers, are coming for him, and that it was in fact them that supplied Del's phones. Del, Mickey, and Jevon hide upstairs (Trigger does as well, though he doesn't understand what's going on), and the Driscolls enter, but find nothing. Just when it looks like they're safe Trigger accidentally activates the antenna in Del's cordless phone, causing it to shoot right up Del's nose, giving away their hiding place. The Driscolls threaten Del into paying them £2000, but Del manages to buy some time by reminding them that he had looked after their mother when they got themselves jailed for their early crimes. Having seen the Driscolls enter, a terrified Boycie enquires whether Del had bought the VCRs off them and Del, seeing a chance to get his payment, says he did. The "skint" Boycie then suddenly produces £3000 from his jacket pocket, giving Del the money he needs. At Rodney's stag night, the Driscoll brothers show up again looking for Derek who suddenly remembers that he had promised Rodney £2000 for his flat. He goes off to talk to the Driscoll Brothers and leaves Rodney alone with Denzil who believes that Del is using the £2000 to pay off the Driscolls. Rodney returns to the flat late at night (with an 'L' plate glued to his boxer shorts), shouting at Del who is in the bathroom. Del informs Rodney that his money is on the table. Del is then shown nursing his injuries, muffling his pained groans, having taken a beating from the Driscoll Brothers rather than break his promise to his younger brother. On the day of Rodney and Cassandra's wedding, Del is able to attend as the Best Man. Cassandra's parents Alan and Pamela also attend, although Pam thinks that Alan will get drunk at the reception. At the reception at the Nag's Head, Rodney thanks Del for everything, and leaves with Cassandra on their honeymoon. As everyone leaves the room, Del Boy thinks back to all the good times and the bad times, as well as think about Rodney's new found happiness, which also involves working for his father in law's printing firm, Parry Print Ltd. Two weeks later, Del returns to the flat from the market, followed shortly by Rodney, dressed in a nice three-piece suit, a smart tie, and a trendy trenchcoat. Rodney asks Del what is for dinner, then Del offers Rodney some advice: "You don't live here no more." Rodney suddenly realizes that, and exits the flat abruptly, leaving Del amused, as he now knows that things aren't going to be as bad as he imagined. No matter what happens, Rodney will always be around. Stats Season: 6 Writer: Ray Butt ''' '''Director: Tony Dow Producer: Gareth Gwenlan Duration: 50 minutes Airdate: February 12, 1992 Featured characters *Del Boy *Rodney *Uncle Albert *Cassandra *Mike *Trigger *Boycie *Denzil *Mickey Pearce *Jevon *Tony Driscoll *Danny Driscoll *Alan Parry (first appearance) *Pamela Parry (first appearance) Other notes Story arc *Rodney quits Trotters Independent Traders to go work for Parry Print Ltd until "The Chance of a Lunchtime". *Rodney and Cassandra's middle names are revealed to be Charlton and Louise, respectively. Episode concept *John Sullivan's idea for the script came from a drink with David Jason and Nicholas Lyndhurst one evening, and the idea grew into this episode. Miscellaneous trivia *According to producer Gareth Gwenlan, the studio audience were emotional when Del was alone in the reception room with Simply Red's Holding Back the Years playing in the background. John Sullivan told Gwenlan that the audience aren't laughing. Gwenlan simply said it was because they were crying.. *Patrick Murray, who played Mickey Pearce, really did have a badly injured right hand after falling over his dog and through a pane of glass at home, John Sullivan had to rewrite the original script to allow for Mickey's injuries and the story worked brilliantly, even though Murray was in considerable pain whilst filming his part. Previous episode: Sickness and Wealth Next episode: The Jolly Boys' Outing Little Problems Category:Del,s mobile Category:Ray Butt. Category:Hot rod